


Rock Lee's Guide to passing gym class

by OceanHeart23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chouji not so much but he still commits to it, Gen, Konoha squad is down for this, Minor Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino, Minor Inuzuka Kiba/Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee is a great personal trainer, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: There were five words one must never say to Rock Lee: I am failing gym class.





	Rock Lee's Guide to passing gym class

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuing this series of high school stories set in my own AU. I know it's been done many times before, but I'd like to think mine will be slightly different. I also changed up the traditional couples.
> 
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

They all had different roles in their group and knew each other well enough to know, that there were some things one shouldn't say such as calling Chouji chubby or fat, insulting bugs or dogs, or calling ramen tasteless crap. 

It was also known that Sakura took the biggest interest in everyone's academic lives. She and Kakashi were single-handedly the reason Naruto passed elementary school, and why he was doing so well now. Forming study groups/sessions was something she did often. As she, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru were the smartest, the other three were corralled (see threatened and or violently coerced) into participating as group leaders.

However there was one thing that Lee took a great interest in and that was P.E. The five words you must never speak to him is 'I am failing gym class.' He will take it as a personal affront to the highest degree. 

It started one day when everyone was eating outside taking advantage of the nice weather under on the large oak trees where some empty picnic tables resided. Since the juniors and seniors shared a lunch, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were able to eat with the others.

Naruto was rather irritated at Chouji, because he had gotten the last slice of chocolate cake by just a few seconds too late. In hindsight it probably wasn't wise for Chouji to gloat over this fact, since Naruto and Ino were impulsive blondes with very little filter. So just as Chouji was about to dive in after yet another remark on being the cake victor, Naruto snapped back.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not failing gym class right now!” Conversation died down to nothing, and everyone stared at Naruto whose face was slowly realizing just what he had said then to Chouji who was looking like a man who'd been told he had 3 weeks left to live finally glancing to Lee who's face reflected equal parts shock, horror, and determination.

“Chouji,” He began gravely. “Is this true?” 

Laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head, he answered. “What? Of course not Naruto was just kidding around right Naruto?” Sending a look his way to get the message across.

“What? Oh yeah just a joke bushy brows no gym slackers here nope absolutely none whatsoever. It's all good in the hood nothing to mhpf!” Sakura put her hand over his mouth to stop the verbal mess coming out before pulling it back with a face of disgust at the pizza grease that had been covering his face and now was on her hand.

Lee however was shaking his head in disappointment and crossed his arms. “Naruto what have I said about lying to me?”

“I um I didn't!”

“That was another one you have tells mainly you always look to your left when you lie. So,” Lee asked raising one fearsome eyebrow in question. “Chouji are you currently failing your physical education class?” The others were silent choosing to watch this play out apart from Neji who was reading his favorite book to Kill a Mockingbird and Shikamaru who was sleeping after finishing his lunch. He could usually count on Hinata at the very least to wake him up in time for class.

“I um..” Chouji started nervously.

“Yes! He is.”

“Naruto!”

“You don't live with him! He's super insistent, especially when he's concerned with something. He already figured it out, so there's not stopping him now.” Naruto replied going back to his pasta salad saying a silent prayer Chouji wouldn't kill or hate him after this was over.

“Hmm as I suspected.” Lee said nodding to himself.

Ino took a second to pipe up. “Seriously Chouji how are you failing PE? It's like one of the easiest classes!”

Kiba having just taken a bite of pizza answered much to the girls disgust as the open mouth and chewed food were visible. “Well I don't know how it works for you girls, but for us there's certain requirements.” He then swallowed. “First you have to be able to run a mile in under 10 minutes, second you have to climb the rope stationed in the gym and ring the bell, and finally you need to be able to do 25 push ups, 25 crunches, 10 pull ups from the bar, and a 30 second plank. If anyone of these isn't successfully done by the end of the year and without a medical excuse. Ebisu will give you a failing grade.”

The girls glanced at each other, before Tenten spoke up. “Huh, I'm actually kind of offended that our passing requirements are like barely half of that.”

“Speak for yourself Tenten. I'm happy with the way things are and don't you dare say anything to our teacher either about equality or something like that. Leave our class and future classes alone.”

“YOSH!” Lee slammed his hands down hard on the table causing half of it to jump. “We have approximately 48 days before the end of the year is up and your deadline due. I will dedicate everything I have into seeing you pass. Rest assured Chouji I promise that you will pass with flying colors indeed if my name isn't Rock Lee!”

“That's um really not necessary Lee.” Chouji replied weakly trying to come up with a way... anyway at all to get out of this.

“It's no use Chouji. His mind is made up. I suggest you refrain from talking at this point and accept your fate. You will only make things worse for yourself if done otherwise.” Neji's voice sounded from behind his book. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone began packing up their things and leaving for their next class. 

Predictably Hinata began making her way over to Shikamaru to wake him up, but she was intercepted by Ino who began pulling her away. 

“No no! Hinata you can't do this every time, or he'll never learn. Come on.” She gritted having to put more effort in trying to drag Hinata away as she was actively resisting.

“Bbbuuttt but he,” She stuttered still trying to break free.

“Alright plan B Kiba!” Out of nowhere Hinata felt herself lifted up over someone's shoulder. 

“Kiba!” She squeaked.

He grinned while walking away. “Sorry I'm with Ino on this one. Shikamaru's had this coming for a long time now. Let's go little alarm clock.”

Hinata looked around and locked glances with Naruto who gave her a mischievous grin and wink which caused her face to flame up.

“Never fear Hinata I got your back. Flying thunder-god tackle!!” He shouted as he ran full speed at Shikamaru and jumped on him causing him to release a loud noise of pain. Naruto rolled over still wearing a cheeky grin. “Well you're awake now and you're welcome.”

Shikamaru peeked one eye open at Naruto before answering. “Next time if it's a choice between missing class or you body slamming me into the ground, I'd rather take the detention thank you.”

“Or just don't take random naps, honestly you're so lazy Shikamaru. You could probably get 10 to 12 hours of sleep and still be tired.” He extended his hand down for Shikamaru to grab which was taken, and he was pulled up.

Shikamaru yawned before shrugging lightly. “Hmm probably it's been known to happen oh well off to Trigonometry.”

Naruto whimpered as he trailed along silently behind. Math was an evil, evil thing. Whoever created it was very cruel indeed.

Friday night Chouji got a text from Lee asking him to meet at the parking lot right in front of the school at 7 AM to begin training. He very much wanted to ignore the message and pretend that it didn't go through or see it, but he knew Lee well enough by now to know. He would only come over to his house to get him. So Saturday morning bright and ridiculously early he drove to the school's parking lot and was surprised to see everyone even Shikamaru who was usually never awake before 10 AM there as well. 

Lee looked at him grinning earliness not dampening his spirits in the least. “Chouji! You've arrived. Excellent! I've enlisted some assistance for your first day and others have come in moral support!”

“More like we were told there would be an awesome brunch in it for us if we helped curtsey of Hinata.” Kiba answered honestly with a careless shrug. “No offense Chouji.”

“None taken.” He murmured still in a state of surprise.

Hinata, Ino, and Shino were all sitting in canvas yard chairs. Neji had elected to stand next to his instead. Shikamaru had brought his zero gravity chair and was already reclined back in it. Sakura, Tenten, and Lee were standing next to Tenten's red Chevy truck. Naruto and Kiba were seated inside the truck and between them sat the most beautiful box of doughnuts Chouji had ever seen! They were the high quality fancy and decorated things. His mouth watered at the very sight of it.

Sakura smiled at his reaction. “I see you've met your incentive for this first part. I convinced Lee to get these to motivate you. Best way to start off is with a jog for a warm up, and so we can kinda get a measuring point to go from. Now what's your current average time for running a mile?”

“About 25 minutes.” Chouji replied looking a tad embarrassed. He knew he was definitely the slowest in the class getting a daily reminder most days from Ebisu, Idate, and others in his class.

Sakura frowned, but Lee merely wrote this answer down looking determined. “Alright! We've already measured the outer edge of the parking lot, and it came to roughly a quarter mile. Tenten and Sakura will be driving ahead and providing inspirational music. I will be jogging alongside you to get the timings and to provide my own encouragement. Not to mention it will be an excellent workout for myself! Our youthful friends wanted to ride along and offer any suggestions for improvement I might have missed.” Indicating with his hand at Naruto and Kiba who were snickering at each other and inspecting the doughnuts already making claiming rights on which would be theirs.

'Uh huh sure right.' Chouji thought to himself inwardly rolling his eyes. Besides if anyone got dibs rights on choosing the first doughnut it definitely should be him.

“Now let us begin!” Lee shouted pumping a fist into the air. 

Tenten and Sakura opened the car doors and slid inside. “This is going to be fun.” Tenten replied as she turned the key in the ignition to start the car. Clearly she wanted to rev up the engine intimately.

Rolling her eyes while huffing a laugh Sakura pretty much guessed what she was thinking. “You know you can't gun it right? Not only will we both hear about it from Lee, but you have idiots one and two back there who will probably fly off.”

“Yeah I know, but aren't those idiots your boyfriend and best friend?”

“I know I said it correctly.”

Now it was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes. She took out a CD and popped it in her car's CD player. Immediately through the car's speakers came the sounds of the first song. “Rising up back on the street did my time took my chances”...

Tenten turned it up as a widening smile overtook her face. Sakura shook her head with one as well. This song was like the universal anthem for a motivational work out.

“Why am I not surprised this is the first song on your playlist. Tell me you at least have remember the name on here.”

Scoffing while adjusting her mirrors, Tenten buckled herself in sending a look to Sakura to do the same even if they probably wouldn't exceed 10 miles per hour. It was too ingrained in her by her dad. “Of course that's # 10 but we're not skipping, even though I really want to play I'll make a man out of you.”

Sakura burst out giggling at that.

Outside Lee was checking with Chouji to make sure he was ready When given his assent Lee gave the signal to Tenten to start driving. He started his stopwatch around his neck. They began at a fairly slow and steady pace. Lee remained relatively quiet at the beginning apart from shouting a few encouragements here and there. Naruto and Kiba were still chilling in the truck bed keeping the doughnuts between them. Both shouting their own motivations, if they felt like Chouji was slowing down which mainly consisted of threatening to eat all of the pastries themselves. 

Meanwhile back to the small crowd avidly watching Hinata broke the silence first. “Doesn't it seem a little cruel to do it this way?” She asked hesitantly to no one in particular. 

Her cousin sought to answer her anyways. “On the contrary Chouji is fortunate Lee is running this training operation. He is employing positive reinforcement. If it were up to me, there would be no reward and consequences if the goal was not met.”

“Shocker.” Ino muttered under her breath and pulled out some mint green nail polish, so she could begin painting her nails.

“Studies actually are inconclusive in concrete proof of which is the more effective method. It is said that it entirely depends on the individual for which yields better results.” Shino answered in his usual monotone. He had considered staying home with his insects when first asked if he wanted to join everyone, but Ino persuaded him into coming along.

Neji crossed his arms gaze not straying from the two figures jogging. “In my experience my methods work wonders. Tutoring in particular I have gained substantial results.”

Ino unimpressed with the current topic of conversation changed it to something more suited to her tastes. “So Neji have you asked Hana out on a date yet?”

This earned her a mild glare with a slight admonishment 'that this was none of her concern.’ Undeterred however moving to paint her other hand, Ino threw out. “I'm just saying. It couldn't hurt to be proactive about your crush. I think you two would be cute together way better than anyone from your fan club. Did you know they're growing in number? I heard some of the freshmen talking about it the other day, because they want to join the cheerleading squad which like keep dreaming girls. But it was seriously hilarious, I was inwardly dying.”

She cleared her throat and gave her best valley girl impression of the girls she had heard. “Like oh my gosh you guys isn't Neji the sexiest man ever. Like of the country? Um try the galaxy he can star in my dreams anytime. That flawless hair, his Greek god body, and smoldering lilac eyes I just like swoon thinking about him and his-”

“Okay Ino that's enough I can only listen to so much about Neji's sexiness this early in the morning or any day really.” Shikamaru cut in as he shot a look to both Hinata and Neji who were radiating uncomfortable vibes, but while Hinata was looking at the ground as if hoping it'd swallow her whole to escape the vivid descriptions of her cousin. Neji was looking towards the sky as if praying for divine intervention against enduring listening to his. He didn't even know he had a fan base! And therefore wasn't sure if he preferred the ignorance at this point to the now slightly elevated level of paranoia, that he may now be stalked by freshman girls.

Ino took note and tactfully changed the subject. Glancing up at the gray overcast sky, although it wasn't forecasted to rain until much later that day. “Look Shikamaru it's like one giant cloud you can only give one guess in your favorite game.”

Glancing up himself Shikamaru squinted before responding. “Dusty bunny army,” before reclining his head back again. 

Everyone except Ino looked at him confused until Neji asked. “Beg pardon?”

“There's nothing but gray up there so I'm going to say that it looks like an army of giant angry dust bunnies. I have to label it something. Clouds cannot go unnamed.” While Shino, Neji, and Hinata were trying to work out what the fuck that meant, Ino finished her nails.'' 

“Done!” She said proudly admiring her work. “I can do anyone else's if they'd like. Hinata?” Turning to said girl who politely shook her head. “Shikamaru I know you'd look fabulous in this baby pink I brought.” Giving said bottle a tiny shake.

“Hmm no thanks I've seen your art skills and you make Naruto's scribbles and stick people look like Da Vinci's masterpiece next to it. I never thought fruit could be painted so inaccurately.”

Ino squawked. “Excuse me but I'll have you know, I'm a great artist thank you very much. Shino tell him.”

“It is...not your best subject for which you excel at.” He replied as tactfully as he could.

Shooting him a vaguely betrayed look she refocused on her nails inspecting them. “Fine see if you receive anymore kisses today for that comment.”

“Well looks like you dodged a bullet there. I think I can smell your breath from here Ino. Someone forget to brush this morning?” Shikamaru joked turning his attention to his phone.

“I'll have you know my breath is like a freaking winter wonderland thank you very much.”

“Is winter wonderland synonymous with garbage wasteland?”

“Okay that does Hinata kick him for me will you I'm too upset to move make it really hard from me will you.”

Hinata looked a little distressed but leaned over Neji's chair lightly slap Shikamaru's arm. “Ssshame on you.”

“Wow Hinata I feel so avenged over here thanks.”

“No, no I feel suitably chastised already.”

Shino interjected. “I can vouch that Ino's breath is not foul in the slightest. Why? Because just this morning we-”

“Okay I'm making a list of things it's too early for and hearing about what you two get up to in your spare time is going on there.” 

“I concur.” Neji responded stiffly having no desire to hear about their escapades either, but also still dwelling on the fact that he apparently has a fan base. Four years he asked himself how could he have no idea all this time. Either he had appalling observational skills, or these girls were extremely skilled in hiding their affections for him. No it had to be the latter, he had excellent observational skills.

In the midst of this Hinata had pulled out her knitting and started working on her scarf. Case in point Neji took notice. “Is that still the scarf you're making for Konohamaru?” She was about halfway done and worked on it from time to time at home.

“Yep he saw some of the ones I made for you guys at Christmas and wanted one of his own to wear all the time. He asked if I could make it look as cool as Naruto's in his words.” He started coming by the house more to visit Hanabi much to Hanabi's displeasure and Hinata's delight. Hanabi didn't really have any friends and liked to try to push other people away especially her classmates or as she liked to say her 'inferiors', but the one person she was incapable of doing that too was Konohamaru. He took every chance he could to include her with his two friends Moegi and Udon inspired by Naruto's way of making and collecting friends.

“That looks beautiful Hinata you're going to make someone a wonderful wife someday.” Ino complimented knowing there was a possibility of that someone being from their group. 

Hinata blushed minutely in response.

“Hmm it appears they are just finishing up now.” Shino spoke as the truck was approaching its stopping point. Chouji dropped to his knees and then laid spread eagle on the ground breathing laboriously with a slight wheeze. Tenten and Sakura jumped out as she parked and Naruto and Kiba jumped out of the truck towards Chouji. The others rose from their chairs as Lee somehow managed to pull Chouji back up. 

“Chouji it does the body no good to remain stationary after physical exertion. Place your hands on your head and walk around a bit so your breathing can slow.” 

His face crumpled but he did as instructed still panting continuously. 

“Well Lee what's the verdict? How did Chouji do?” Naruto asked eager to hear the results. 

Lee beamed shooting a thumbs up. “Time was 18:43. It is progress already!”

“Still you can't use this setup every time. Sooner or later he'll need to get used to running them without the proverbial carrot in front of him.” Tenten replied going to her trunk to hand to Chouji a iced water bottle for when he was ready for it.

“I don't think it will be necessary. This was more to prove to him that he can do better and hopefully improve.” Sakura replied. 

Finally joining the others with his zero gravity chair re-situated back in bag over one shoulder Shikamaru spoke. “It's still the best time he's had yet, before he couldn't beat 22:18.”

Chouji finally stopped walking and greedily took the water Tenten was holding out for him. He guzzled it down practically dumping it over himself in over to feel that wonderful coolness over his overheated face. “That's it right? I mean that's all we're doing today?” Please he silently begged let it be so.

Lee laughed loudly with good humor. “Oh Chouji you have been hanging around Naruto too long his joking nature is catching. This was only part one. Part two will take place on the football field. We're about to head over there now.”

“Bbbut ..but what about my doughnut?” He practically wailed. It was supposed to be his reward after all!

“Now, now.” Lee admonished waving a finger. “I haven't broke my promise. Once we are done rest assured, you will receive first pick of the box. Until then we continue to the football field!”

The group grabbed their chairs and Naruto and Kiba each grabbed a handle to the cooler holding bottled water. When everyone had reached the middle of the field, Lee began explaining the second part of their training for the day.

“It was clear to me that we have to work on your core, endurance, along with your upper body strength. This can be done through cardio as in the mile we just jogged which we'll continue to do in order for you to get faster. But we must also target your upper body, arm strength, and your core in order for you to pass the other parts of the requirements. Chouji do you know what the death crawl is?” This got a mixed reaction of sympathy and sadistic glee from those of the group.

He didn't not really. He just knew it sucked from hearing Naruto and Kiba talk about it, and so he shook his head.

“It is no problem! I will require two volunteers please to demonstrate.”

Naruto shot his hand up like a kid in class. “Ooh me I volunteer! I can do it.”

Lee was loving the enthusiasm. “Excellent! Anyone else?”

“Tenten be my partner please?” 

She sighed looking fake put out for a few seconds before agreeing amicably. 

Kiba huffed. “Big surprise,” he whispered. When he saw he gained a few stares for that remark, he further explained. “With the death crawl you want to get a light partner or at least someone to match your weight when you switch. No one wants to be stuck with a super heavy person. If your person falls off, then you have to run it again. Tenten is one of the lightest on the team, so she's often fought to be a partner in this. By record she's probably been paired with Naruto the most due to him constantly claiming dibs. However sometimes coach picks our partners for us and we'll have no say.”

“What?” Naruto defended. “She's light and has never fallen off. She's a great partner.”

Tenten smiled pleased at that. “Well you've never dropped me so right back at you.”

Naruto grinned while getting into position. Tenten also walked over before laying on her back on his keeping her feet together and raised in the air knees bent, and hands clutching his shirt.

“That is how it should look and now Naruto will crawl 10 yards to demonstrate. You can start at anytime.” Naruto moved forward showing his experience with this drill having run it many times. When they reached 10 yards, he gently lowered himself to the floor to allow Tenten to release his shirt and roll off of him. They fist bumped, and he jumped up before extending a hand to help her up as well. 

“Well that doesn't look so hard for the person being carried.” Ino remarked.

Tenten turned with a raised eyebrow. “Really well in that case please demonstrate Ino. Chouji could always use another example.”

She humphed before standing up fake dusting herself off. “Fine I will forehead be my partner would ya?”

Sakura glanced up at the sky in mild exasperation. “Why me exactly?” However she stood up as well before making her way over to Ino and further on the field.

“Why? Because you're ripped that's why! Have you seen these guns you have?” Poking at Sakura's biceps. 

Sakura endured it with good grace before getting into position. “Alright alright just get on already pig.” 

Ino got on before shouting. “Holy crap! how do you keep your balance up here!” Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba snickered in response to hearing that knowing from experience what that was like .

“Alright dear cherry blossom begin whenever your ready!”

Sakura honestly didn't think she was going to make it very far. She didn't really even need to she could just go a few feet to prove it could be done and call it quits, but she didn't account for her competitive nature taking over. Not to mention she was always a fan of pushing herself to her limits and trying to go beyond her expectations. So she shut her eyes and began crawling forward listening to a few cheers from her friends. If she could see where she was going, then that would affect her resolve for how far she could go. 

Surprisingly Ino was silent above her as she expected nothing but complaints to come out of her friend's mouth. Eventually the cheers died down, and it was quiet. Sakura couldn't hear anything but her own breathing as she kept going forward. Finally when she felt like she couldn't anymore her arms gave out and she heard Ino's oomph above her before she rolled off. When she opened her eyes she realized she was at the 30 yard line on the other side and had made it roughly ¾ of the way down the field. She saw a hand being held out in front of her courtesy of Ino.

“Well come on superstar, we don't have all day. Chouji has to attempt this to you know.” Sakura accepted and allowed herself to be pulled up.

“Kiba! Come collect your girlfriend pretty sure she just put you all to shame over there.” The boy was already jogging over just like a golden retriever and leaned down so Sakura could hop on his back. 

“That was awesome Sakura. Dude you were so close to finishing! No one on the team has managed to make it the full length of the field. I wish I had taped this. Man I'd have so much ammunition for all the fools who still think girls are the weaker gender.” 

She hummed laying her head on his shoulder. “We'll film it later.” she answered in a tired voice.

Ino meanwhile had done a few cartwheels and back handsprings back to the group before taking a seat between Shino and Shikamaru.

Naruto's excited voice reached everyone's ears. “That was so cool Sakura! You totally owned that drill. You should think about joining the team!” 

Sending her a smile as well Tenten agreed. “I really want to be jealous right now but I'm too damn impressed. Remind me to start joining you in your boxing workouts.” This earned her a thumbs up from over top of Kiba's shoulder, before he gently set her down on the ground taking a seat between her and Naruto.

Shifting the focus back to the man of the hour. Lee asked Chouji to come to the starting point. “Alright now who would like to be Chouji's partner?”

“In other words who here is the lightest for Chouji to carry.” remarked Shikamaru.

Ino started to raise her hand then hesitated. “Wait I think Hinata might actually be lighter than me one second.” She leaned over to whisper something in Hinata's ear then listened while Hinata whispered back. “Yep she's lighter not by much though.” She felt the need to add in to clarify.

“Hey Hinata, how much do you weigh?” Naruto asked without thinking. He received a cuff on the back of the head for that.

“Idiot you can't ask a woman what her weight is. It's insensitive.”

Sakura smiled. “Huh, I thought it and it happened in real time. Thanks Kiba.”

“Anytime babe.” .

Neji turned to Hinata. “You don't have to volunteer if you don't want to. Any of us can do it even me. So don't feel pressured into accepting.”

Tapping her fingers together in her typical nervous gesture, Hinata shook her head. “No, no I wwwanttt to help Choji I can do this. Afterwards cccannn you help me get ssstarttted on the pancake breakfast for everyone at our hhhoussse?” She felt bad asking for his help, but knew she couldn't do it alone. Like most things Neji was better at cooking than she was, and she had already promised everyone a nice brunch at their house after receiving her father's permission.

“Of course, I just first need to give Lee some alternative suggestions to his current regiment.”

She stood up and made her way over to Chouji before gingerly getting on his back. When Lee gave the start for them to go ahead, Chouji began making his way forward. He was clumsy unaccustomed to doing this, and so it did not make a smooth ride for Hinata. After making it about 15 yards Chouji collapsed unfortunately more ungracefully than he liked. He rolled over to check on Hinata who had rolled off of him. 

“I'm sorry Hinata that was probably awful for you. Are you okay?”

Despite the experience Hinata sought to reassure him. “It's fine Chouji it was your first time and look you made it past 10 yards. That's pretty good for a beginner.”

“I suspect the football players might disagree with you, but thank you. You always make me feel better.” It was very sweet of Chouji to say Hinata couldn't help the smile that rose to her face. Chouji mirrored it without thinking. Hinata's smile always reminded him of a rainbow after a storm radiating happiness and bright hope. They startled at Lee's voice.

“That was good effort Chouji! I admire your commitment! I'll run you through the remainder of the drills for this morning and then we will finish in time for lunch. For which Hinata has graciously agreed to host. First though a brief water break than we'll resume!” 

Chouji and Hinata began walking back to the others slowly. “It was nice of you to host brunch and invite everyone here to come over later.”

“It was no trouble.” Staring down at the ground when she spoke. “I thought it'd be nice for everyone to get together and to have something to look forward to later today. I'll need to head off and go get started on the preparations.”

“I understand thanks again Hinata you're the best.”

She blushed unaccustomed to receiving continuous praise. “Best of luck Chouji.” She said before walking off to join Neji. Chouji wandered off to collapse by Shikamaru who was laid back on the grass as well and handed him a water bottle which Chouji took with thanks.

“You ever going to tell her that you like her?” was the first question his best friend asked him. Not how are you? Or even sympathies to his plight just....this typical.”

“Who Hinata? No of course not.”

Shikamaru didn't respond eyes focused on the sea of gray above him knowing Chouji would continue without any prompting.

“I mean I'd be an idiot to do that she still is clearly in love with Naruto. I'm fine with how things are now. We're good friends and maybe that's all we're meant to be.” Honestly if his life were a movie it would be the one 'She's just not that into you.' Well technically the movie was he, but the principle still applied. He only knew that because Ino strong armed him into watching that movie with her. He told himself that he was content with friendship though. Whoever Hinata ended up with as long as she was happy and they made her happy that's what's important.

Still not saying anything but instead choosing to hum out the song. 'When a man loves a woman.' Chouji shoved his shoulder for that. “Ha you're hilarious you know that.”

“Eh I know anyways while rejections always sucks you never know unless you try. She may not be as hung up on him as you think. She could just think she is, because that's how it's always been. I still say it's worth a shot to take and find out. But if you're more comfortable pining for eternity that's fine too.”

“Let me just focus on not dying today. Currently everything hurts and apparently there's still more Lee has planned yet.” Chouji felt himself cringing just thinking about it while taking another sip of water.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shikamaru nodding slightly. “Oh yeah I saw Lee's list most of it was actually football team drills but yes there is definitely a whole lot more on there. 

Chouji let his head hit the ground fighting the urge to groan for the umpteenth time today. “Super just great.”

The next portion of the day was indeed spent on various drills that the football team was familiar with including sprints back and forth between the end zone and the 10 yard line, up downs, along with push ups, crunches, and practice planks. Tenten had borrowed Lee's whistle and was greatly enjoying using it barking out the same motivational remarks Ibiki did like 'Faster boy my grandma can move faster than that in her wheelchair. You call that a push up? I want to see your nose touch every time you face the ground. If your back isn't 100% straight it doesn't count do it again.' Kiba also took turns with the whistle doing a scarily accurate Ibiki impression regarding their half time losing speech.

Every time Chouji felt himself about to drop down and quit Naruto or Lee would join in the drill with him and encourage him not to give up and see it through. Ino, and Sakura had gone back to grab Tenten's boombox from her truck and found a spare outlet near the front row, where they could plug it into. Both were jamming out and dancing to the song “Ain't no mountain high enough”. They did take turns cheering Chouji on in between the good songs, or Ino would using her cheers from practice and teaching them to Sakura. She would have asked Shino to join her but Shikamaru had pulled out a pocket chessboard set and had persuaded him in a game with tiny play pieces.

Finally Lee concluded the day and insisted they stretch before leaving to reduce muscle tension and soreness along with helping to prevent muscle and joint strain. Chouji did so wearily glad to be completely done with this nightmare and aftermath of torture.

“Pancake time!!” Naruto cheered jumping up like he hadn't been working out hard this morning, but first he wanted to head back to that doughnut box left in Tenten's truck.

“Right,” Sakura agreed. “I'll text Hinata and ask if she's ready for us and if so we can all head on over. If you carpooled check to make sure your driver is still good to take you. Good job today Chouji! I think you earned this lunch here.” 

Everyone began making their way back to the cars gathering up anything they brought with them. Lee remained behind with Chouji as the two slowly brought up the rear. “You have made excellent progress today my friend! I have written down a number of things you excel at and things we need to work and improve on. If you can give me an hour or two each day, I promise I can improve your endurance.”

Sighing slightly, Chouji continued walking straight ahead. “Lee why's it so important if I pass or fail to you? You know I'm like the least athletic person ever. Maybe I simply wasn't meant to pass.”

Lee actually stopped at that. “Chouji that is not true. I'm invested, because I see no reason for you to fail. You have potential, even if no one else including yourself can see it. My father once told me everything you do will be pointless, if you don't believe in yourself. You and Hinata seem to believe in everyone else but yourselves. I want to challenge you be more than what you think you simply ought to be.”

It was strange for Chouji to see Lee so serious about something. It was such a rare thing for him. However Lee broke it giving him one of his nice guy poses complete with teeth ping. “From this day forth you are my pupil and together we will begin the arduous journey of harnessing the full power of our youth! Forward we must go Chouji!” tugging him along to the cars and to join the others. 

Chouji sighed once more but allowed himself to be pulled. “Fine but I still want my doughnut first.”

Work together they did every day until the end of the year. Lee gained a good grasp on how far Chouji could be pushed and how to help him improve. Eventually it came time for Chouji to take the test and perform the requirements. Much to Ebisu's and most of their classes shock, Chouji did so with hardly any difficulty. 'Ha! How you like me now. In your face Idate!' he thought to himself. So not only did he pass, but he saw he gained some respect not only in his teacher's but also his classmates eyes as well.

They didn't crack a single joke at his expense and a few even congratulated him on his mile time of 8:56. He even lost about 10 pounds of weight! So pleased was he by everything that happened he invited Lee and his family over for curry without a second thought which Lee happily accepted. It didn't even matter how crazy it was going to get later that night or what shenanigans would take place. Hearing his parents say how proud they were of him was worth all the blood, sweat, and tears that happened from Rock Lee's Guide to passing gym class.


End file.
